<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ele Não Estava Lá Para Ver... by RiaMarSool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508060">Ele Não Estava Lá Para Ver...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool'>RiaMarSool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jon Snow, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jaime Lannister Redemption, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Lady of Winterfell Sansa Stark, POV Davos Seaworth, R Plus L Equals J, Three-Eyed Raven Bran Stark, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling, Warg Bran Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Davos Seaworth estava lá para ver até que não estava mais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davos Seaworth &amp; Jon Snow, Domeric Bolton/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister &amp; Jon Snow, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Bran Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Ned Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Robb Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Garlan Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy &amp; Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ele Não Estava Lá Para Ver...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nada alem do enredo é meu!</p>
<p>Aproveite o fruto da minha imaginação...</p>
<p>(Ignore os erros de portugues ou, se quiser apontá-los, sinta-se livre, mas seja educado.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ser Davos Seaworth estava lá para ver.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele estava lá para ver, com uma enorme sensação de orgulho, aquela menina teimosa e gentil caminhar em direção ao Trono de Ferro. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> conhecida para o Reino como Eleanor </span>
  <span>Snow</span>
  <span>, a filha bastarda de Lord </span>
  <span>Ned</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span>. A </span>
  <span>última</span>
  
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> escondida á vista de todos depois do expurgo que matou toda a sua família.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela parecia uma Rainha, uma Conquistadora. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sorriu ligeiramente enquanto ela subia os degraus do Trono de Ferro. Ghost - o enorme </span>
  <span>Direwolf</span>
  <span> branco, o companheiro fiel de Eleanor - descansava ao lado do Trono. Os seus impressionantes olhos vermelhos percorriam o salão pronto a defender a sua mestre. Do lado de fora das portas, </span>
  <span>Eddanny</span>
  <span> - a última dragão - vigiava pronta a fazer chover fogo sob qualquer um que ameaçasse a sua mãe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles não precisavam de se preocupar.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninguém levantaria o dedo contra ela. Todos tinham jurado lealdade aquela menina.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mulher, ele corrigiu-se com firmeza. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era a mulher que estava sentada no Trono, não a menina. Ela era linda e Davos dizia isso de forma completamente platónica. Ela tinha idade para ser sua filha. Os Deuses sabiam que ela a amava como tal. Os impressionantes olhos roxos percorreram todo o salão. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não havia um único sussurro. Os Lordes de </span>
  <span>Westeros</span>
  <span> estavam intimidados, mas ele não os culpava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleanor era a Rainha </span>
  <span>saída</span>
  <span> das histórias, a Lenda que se tornou realidade. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela sentou-se regiamente no Trono. Costas direitas e rosto calmo. A coroa - a Antiga Coroa de Aegon, o Conquistador - repousava sob os seus cabelos negros e a Espada da </span>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> original - </span>
  <span>Darksister</span>
  <span> - estava presa á sua cintura. O vestido lindo, mas simples - sempre simples - era vermelho profundo como sigilo </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> com detalhes cinza. O cinza </span>
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span> porque ela podia ser uma </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span>, mas Eleanor não deixaria ninguém esquecer quem era a sua mãe e que Reino esteve do seu lado desde do </span>
  <span>início</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Era o início de uma nova era....</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>".... Rainha Eleanor das Casas Targaryen e Stark, Primeira do seu nome. Por muito tempo ela reine."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como um, os ocupantes do salão caíram sob o joelho, - "Por muito tempo ela reine."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… e ele estava lá para ver.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele foi feito Lord Mão da Rainha e o resto do Conselho foi nomeado.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ser Jaime Lannister tornou-se o Lord Comandante da Guarda Real e </span>
  <span>Varys</span>
  <span> manteve o seu lugar como Mestre de Sussurros. Lord </span>
  <span>Tyrion</span>
  
  <span>Lannister</span>
  <span> foi nomeado Mestre da Moeda e Lord </span>
  <span>Theon</span>
  
  <span>Greyjoy</span>
  <span> foi feito Mestre de Navios. O cargo de Mestre de Leis foi entregue ao Lord </span>
  <span>Yohn</span>
  <span> Royce e </span>
  <span>Pycelle</span>
  <span> foi executado por traição. </span>
  <span>Samwell</span>
  
  <span>Tarly</span>
  <span> – o melhor e mais antigo amigo da Rainha – tornou-se o </span>
  <span>Gran </span>
  <span>Maester.</span>
  <span> Para manter a ordem e evitar uma nova rebelião, Eleanor criou um exército permanente e nomeou </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  
  <span>Arya</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span> como </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> Comandante.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com o Conselho formado, eles começaram a trabalhar.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levou um ano para Eleanor escolher um nobre com quem ela concordasse em casar. Ela escolheu Ser </span>
  <span>Garlan</span>
  
  <span>Tyrell</span>
  <span>, o segundo filho de Lord Mace Tyrell. Não era um casamento por amor e Davos sabia que, enquanto ela gostava do marido e cuidava dele, Eleanor não o amava nem nunca amaria. (Ela amava outro. Domeric Bolton, mas ele estava morto e ela tinha que casar. Mesmo assim, o seu coração pertenceu a ele e apenas a ele pelo resto dos seus dias.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garlan</span>
  <span> era um bom homem e nunca tentou ser outra coisa que Rei Consorte e pai dos filhos da Rainha. Não que alguém tivesse </span>
  <span>permitido</span>
  <span>, mas o facto de que ele não tentou deixou a Nobreza mais feliz.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao todo, Eleanor teve seis filhos.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seis filhos cujos os nomes eram homenagens a quem ela perdeu.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Povo criou uma quadra para os filhos da Rainha que nunca era cantada na sua presença.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddard</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> para o homem que nunca viveu.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Visenya</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> para a mulher que ela devia ter sido.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Robb</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> e </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Rickon</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> para os irmãos que perdeu.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aegon e </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Rhaenys</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> para o custo á casa exigido.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os seis irmãos de </span>
  <span>King's</span>
  
  <span>Landing</span>
  <span> como um dia houve seis em </span>
  <span>Winterfell</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Povo festejava enquanto os irmãos cresciam porque todos eles podiam ver.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grandeza a crescer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O futuro prospero que os aguardava. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A esperança e o restauro de uma dinastia que tinha tudo para durar </span>
  <span>milénios</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Davos estava lá para ver. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na verdade, ele tinha um acento na primeira fila.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddard nasceu dois anos depois de Eleanor assumir o trono e um depois de ela se ter casado.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele era um bebé pequeno e fofo e Davos nunca antes tinha visto Eleanor sorrir tanto ou com tanto amor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos foi a terceira pessoa a segurá-lo nos braços e a terceira a jurar protege-lo com a sua vida.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span> era muito parecido com o seu </span>
  <span>homónimo</span>
  <span>. Cabelos negros e olhos cinza - a herança </span>
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span> estampada no rosto do futuro Rei. Parecia a Davos retribuição divina. Uma compensação por todo o sofrimento que a casa materna de Eleanor aguentou. Mas ele era uma criança sorridente e amorosa que raramente chorava ou ficava triste.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de </span>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span>, vieram os gémeos - </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles eram os guerreiros da </span>
  <span>família</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> treinou com afinco sob o olhar de Sor Jaime </span>
  <span>Lannister</span>
  <span> e tornou-se o melhor espadachim da sua geração. </span>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> cresceu correndo atrás da sua tia </span>
  <span>Arya</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span> alvejando ser como ela um dia. Eles herdaram os cabelos negros da mãe e os olhos azuis do pai e eram o oposto em personalidade. Robb era doce e calmo - raramente perdia a paciência. </span>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> era selvagem e determinada-raramente </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>dizia o que pensava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A seguir a eles, veio </span>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao contrário da irmã mais velha, </span>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span> não tinha interesse em armas - embora ela soubesse atirar com um arco e usar uma adaga com grande eficiência.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela foi a única a herdar a pura aparência Valeriana. Os cabelos prateados e os olhos roxos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya era a que mais se parecia com a mãe no que tocava á personalidade. Calma e gentil, mas com uma força interior capaz de mover montanhas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois dela, vieram os gémeos - Aegon e </span>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles eram espertos, muito espertos, mas de maneiras diferentes, para coisas diferentes. Calmos, pacientes e odiavam estar no centro da atenção - </span>
  <span>preferindo</span>
  <span> trabalhar nas sombras. Ambos herdaram os cabelos prateados </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> e os olhos cinzentos </span>
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon amava livros, amava aprender. </span>
  <span>Gran</span>
  
  <span>Miestre</span>
  
  <span>Tarly</span>
  <span> percebeu isso e foi rápido em alimentar a mente afiada do menino. Era raro vê-lo sem um livro nas mãos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> era muito bom a ler pessoas, a usa-las como queria, a convence-las a contar-lhe todos os seus segredos. Com a permissão de Eleanor, </span>
  <span>Varys</span>
  <span> - que sabia estar a ficar velho - treinou o menino para assumir o seu lugar.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando eles tinham idade para ser adotados, ele estava lá para vê-los partir.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span> foi para </span>
  <span>Dorne</span>
  <span>, criado sob a tutela de Lord </span>
  <span>Edric</span>
  
  <span>Dayne</span>
  <span>, Lord de </span>
  <span>Starfall</span>
  <span> e Guardião de Dorne. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span> foi para o Norte, criada sob a tutela de </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  
  <span>Sansa</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> de </span>
  <span>Winterfell</span>
  <span> e Guardiã do Norte.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon foi para o </span>
  <span>Reach</span>
  <span>, criado sob a tutela do seu tio, Lord </span>
  <span>Willas</span>
  
  <span>Tryell</span>
  <span>, Lord de </span>
  <span>Highgarden</span>
  <span> e Guardião do Reach.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> foi para </span>
  <span>Westerlands</span>
  <span>, criado sob a tutela de Lord </span>
  <span>Tyrion</span>
  
  <span>Lannister</span>
  <span>, Lord de </span>
  <span>Casterly</span>
  <span> Rock, Guardião de Westerlands e Mestre da Moeda. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> foi para as </span>
  <span>Iron</span>
  
  <span>Islands</span>
  <span>, criada sob a tutela de </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> Yara </span>
  <span>Greyjoy</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> de </span>
  <span>Pyke</span>
  <span> e Guardiã das </span>
  <span>Iron</span>
  <span> Islands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> foi para o Vale, criado sob a tutela de Lord </span>
  <span>Robin</span>
  
  <span>Arryn</span>
  <span>, Lord de </span>
  <span>Eyrie</span>
  <span> e Guardião do Vale.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Todos eles </span>
  <span>saíram</span>
  <span> quando tinham dez dias de nome e voltaram antes de completarem treze dias de nome. Eleanor não queria os seus filhos longe dela por muito tempo e era essa a idade que ela considerava madura o suficiente para o Renascimento.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O Renascimento como um Dragão.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um ritual que duraria </span>
  <span>milénios</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O dia em que cada </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> entraria numa pira em chamas - o fogo não magoa um dragão, nunca o fez e nunca o fará - com uma adaga e um ovo de dragão e emergiria com um filhote.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos assistiu a todos os seis Renascimentos, mas ele ficava impressionado a cada vez.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porque aquela era a prova. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A prova que a magia era real. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A prova que os Dragões estavam de volta, para ficar.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles eram milagres. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como o nascimento de Eddanny, o dragão de Eleanor, e o Renascimento de Eleanor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele viu muitas coisas. Coisas maravilhosas, mas também coisas terríveis. Poucas coisas que Davos viu superavam a dor que ele sentiu quando viu o corpo morto de Eleanor. E </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span> já mais superou a surpresa e alegria que ele sentiu quando Eleanor tropeçou para fora da sua pira - viva, ele nunca descobriu </span>
  <em>
    <span>como</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas ele nunca se importou – com um dragão filhote nos braços, Eddanny.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As escamas e asas de </span>
  <span>Eddanny</span>
  <span> eram roxas que </span>
  <span>variavam</span>
  <span> entre os tons de pervinca, iris, malva, ametista e violeta. Os seus chifres e garras eram negros e os seus olhos eram azuis profundo, quase negros. A sua chama era roxa e tão destrutiva quanto a chama do </span>
  <span>Balerion</span>
  <span> original.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddanny</span>
  <span> seria considerada o maior de todos os dragões </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> já mais nascidos, superando o </span>
  <span>Balerion</span>
  <span> original e, depois da morte de Eleanor, nunca mais teria um Cavaleiro embora vivesse por seculos. A sua envergadura era tão grande que a sua sombra obscurecia a cidade de King's Landing, os seus dentes eram tão largos e afiados quanto espadas e a sua boca era tão grande que podia engolir um mamute inteiro como os que vagavam além de Hardhome.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddanny</span>
  <span> foi nomeada depois de Eddard e </span>
  <span>Lyanna</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span>, o pai adotivo e a mãe de Eleanor. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já todos os dragões nascidos após Eddanny foram nomeados depois dos antigos dragões Targaryen.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span> saiu da pira com </span>
  <span>Silverwing</span>
  <span> - nomeado em homenagem ao dragão da Rainha </span>
  <span>Alysanne</span>
  
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Silverwing</span>
  <span> tinha escamas brancas-prateadas e asas prateadas. Os seus chifres eram enrolados em espiral e negros. Os seus olhos eram roxos profundos e sem </span>
  <span>pupila</span>
  <span>. A sua chama era da cor exata dos seus olhos, roxo profundo, mas não tão destrutiva quanto a da mãe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> entraram juntos e saíram juntos. Cada um deles saiu com um dragão que era o exato oposto um do outro. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> saiu com </span>
  <span>Balerion</span>
  <span> renascido. </span>
  <span>Balerion</span>
  <span> tinha escamas e asas pretas e olhos e chifres vermelhos sangue. A sua chama era negra como a noite com espirais vermelhas. Anos mais tardes - Davos já morto - quando </span>
  <span>Balerion</span>
  <span> atingiu a plenitude do seu poder, a sua chama podia derreter aço e pedra e fundir areia em vidro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robb saiu com um dragão que ele nomeou Caraxes, depois da montaria do Príncipe Daemon Targaryen. Caraxes tinha asas e escamas vermelhas que variavam de vermelho claro - quase branco - ate vermelho profundo. Tanto os seus chifres como os seus olhos eram negros. Por sua vez, a sua chama era vermelha vibrante com espirais negras.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span> foi a quarta a entrar na pira. Ela saiu com um dragão nomeado em homenagem á montaria do Rei Aegon II </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Sunfyre</span>
  <span>. Este tinha escamas douradas reluzentes, que lembravam ouro á luz do sol. O dourado das suas asas desvanecia-se ate ao branco, adotando um rosa claro </span>
  <span>próximo</span>
  <span> das pontas. A sua chama era dourada. De todos os sete dragões vivos, ele era considerado o mais bonito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> e Aegon foram os últimos a entrar na pira. Como </span>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span>, eles entraram juntos e </span>
  <span>saíram</span>
  <span> juntos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> saiu com </span>
  <span>Moondancer</span>
  <span> - nomeado depois do dragão de </span>
  <span>Baela</span>
  
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Moondancer</span>
  <span> era </span>
  <span>esguio e</span>
  <span> magro. As suas escamas e asas eram verdes claro e os seus olhos dourados. Os seus chifres eram brancos enrolados em espiral e a sua chama era verde com espirais douradas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aegon nomeou a sua depois da montaria do Príncipe Daeron </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Tessarion</span>
  <span>. Esta era um lindo dragão azul. As suas escamas e asas eram de um tom azul que variava entre o azul de </span>
  <span>pruzia</span>
  <span> e o azul celeste. Os seus chifres, garras e olhos eram cor de cobre escuro. A sua chama era de cor azul cobalto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os Dragões dominavam os </span>
  <span>céus</span>
  <span> novamente.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davos morreu um ano depois do Renascimento de </span>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> e Aegon.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o*******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele não estava lá para ver.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o******* </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span> casar com a sua noiva </span>
  <span>dornesa</span>
  <span>, mudar-se para </span>
  <span>Dragonstone</span>
  <span> e criar a sua própria família. Ele não estava lá para ver o Rei gentil, calmo, amado, mas firme que Eddard se tornou depois que Eleanor abdicou da coroa em favor do seu filho quando este fez vinte e cinco dias de nome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (Eleanor nunca quis uma coroa. Ela não nasceu para ter uma. Devia ter pertencido aos seus irmãos, mas eles foram mortos e cabia a ela continuar o legado da família.) </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver Sor Jaime fazer </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> um cavaleiro. Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> entrar para a Guarda-Real. Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> tornar-se um dos melhores e mais aclamados Lordes Comandantes depois de Sor Jaime ser dispensado do cargo e feito espada jurada de Eleanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (Jaime estava sempre com ela. Depois que </span>
  <span>Robb</span>
  <span> – o seu primo/irmão, não o filho – foi morto, ele nunca mais saiu do seu lado. Ela estava grata por isso.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> treinar sob o olhar atento de </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  
  <span>Arya</span>
  <span>. Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Rhaenys</span>
  <span> tornar-se </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> Comandante do Exército Real do seu irmão pois </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  
  <span>Arya</span>
  <span> entregou o cargo depois da sua prima abdicar da coroa - "Um novo Rei, uma nova </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> Comandante."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (Quando eram mais novas, </span>
  <span>Arya</span>
  <span> admirava Eleanor tanto que era apenas a ela – e ao pai, mas ele não contava – que </span>
  <span>Arya</span>
  <span> obedecia. E elas cresceram, mas isso não mudou. </span>
  <span>Arya</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span> tinha apenas uma Rainha e, apenas a essa Rainha, ela servia.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span> tornar-se a primeira mulher a assumir o cargo de </span>
  <span>Lady</span>
  <span> Mão. Ele não estava lá para ver a mulher afiada, inteligente, teimosa e firme que ele ajudou a criar governar ao lado de </span>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span>. Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span> apaixonar-se e casar com </span>
  <span>Steffon</span>
  
  <span>Baratheon</span>
  <span>. Ele não estava lá para ver a rixa entre </span>
  <span>Baratheon</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> acabar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (Eleanor entregou </span>
  <span>Visenya</span>
  <span> com um pequeno sorriso. Ela estava feliz por a sua filha – como a sua avó - casar por amor. Ao </span>
  <span>contrário</span>
  <span> dela mesma e do seu amado pai adotivo.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> herdar a rede e o cargo de Mestre de Sussurros de um </span>
  <span>Varys</span>
  <span> extremamente orgulho do seu aluno. Ele não estava lá para ver </span>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> casar com a sua neta, </span>
  <span>Shireen</span>
  <span>, e formar a sua própria família.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (Quando </span>
  <span>Rickon</span>
  <span> anunciou que pediria a mão de </span>
  <span>Shireen</span>
  <span> em casamento, ela não ficou surpresa. Para ser honesta, ela estava chocada por ele ter demorado tanto tempo. Nisso, ele era, de facto, seu filho.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver como Aegon foi o mais rápido a forjar a sua corrente em toda a história da Cidadela. Ele não estava lá para ver Aegon tornar-se o </span>
  <span>Gran</span>
  
  <span>Maestre</span>
  <span> de </span>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  <span> após os dez primeiros anos do seu governo, assim que Gran Meistre Tarly considerou-o apto para o trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (Ela olhava para Aegon e ela via o seu pai, </span>
  <span>Rhaegar</span>
  <span>. Ou, pelo menos, como ela imaginava que ele devia ter sido. Ela sentia uma pontado no seu coração toda a vez.)</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******o******* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele não estava lá para ver.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o******* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver Eleanor - a mulher que ele amava como filha, a mulher que tanto tinha sofrido nos primeiros anos de vida - envelhecer com um sorriso satisfeito. Nunca feliz - ela perdeu demais para isso - mas satisfeito. Ele não estava lá para ver Eleanor, com Sor Jaime - a sua sombra sempre, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sempre,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fiel - voltar para </span>
  <span>Winterfell</span>
  <span> - o lugar onde ela cresceu, o lugar que ela sempre considerou a sua casa. Ele não estava lá para ver as lagrimas peroladas que Eleanor chorou depois da sua morte - no quarto, sozinha, com apenas a noite e Sor Jaime como testemunhas - pois era a terceira vez que ela perdia um pai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (</span>
  <span>Rhaegar</span>
  
  <span>Targaryen</span>
  <span> foi roubado dela antes mesmo que ela tivesse nascido, roubado por um veado furioso e louco de ciúme. </span>
  <span>Eddard</span>
  
  <span>Stark</span>
  <span> - o homem que a amou e protegeu, mesmo depois de tudo o que perdeu pelo seu nascimento - foi roubado dela por um leão bastardo que se achava rei. E, agora, ela perdeu Davos também. O homem que não precisava de ajudá-la, mas, ainda assim, ele escolheu fazê-lo. Pelo menos, ela perdeu Davos para a velhice e ele não foi roubado dela.) </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******o******* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não estava lá para ver nada disso, mas o resto de </span>
  <span>Westeros</span>
  <span> estava.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E o Reino inaugurou os mais longos anos de paz e prosperidade da sua História.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Informações adicionais: </p>
<p>Jon nasceu mulher e foi chamada Visenya pela sua mãe. Eddard renomeou-a Eleanor quando a trouxe para Norte e passou-a por sua bastarda. Ela nunca se juntou á Patrulha da Noite, mas quando Eddard foi para King’s Landing, ela viajou com Tyrion Lannister para o Muro. O incidente com o caminhante branco ainda aconteceu e Eleanor salvou a vida de Lord Mormont e do Maestre Aemon. Ela recebeu a Darksister – com o punho de lobo – como agradecimento. Maestre Aemon sabia quem ela era. Eddard deu permissão a Benjen para contar ao velho dragão que um membro da sua família – que não era Viserys ou Daenerys – estava vivo. </p>
<p>Daenerys não era louca, mas morreu antes de chocar os dragões. A bruxa que matou Rhaego roubou também a vida dela. Viserys morreu da mesma maneira de antes. Ser Jorah foi perdoado pelo Rei Robert e ficou em Stormlands já que a sua família não queria nada com ele. Os Dothraki – sem líderes – formam um novo khalasar e outros juntaram aos já existentes. </p>
<p>A Guerra dos Cinco Reis aconteceu da mesma forma. A traição de Theon, Bolton e Frey. Robb morreu e o Exército do Norte foi massacrado. Mas Roose Bolton e o seu filho Ramsay foram executados por traição e o Norte fechou as fronteiras com o resto de Westeros. Theon e os Ironborns foram expulsos do Norte e Eleanor tornou-se Lady Regente para Brandon. Rickon ainda morreu, assassinado por Ramsay Snow. A guerra contra o Sul foi colocada em stand by. Theon arrependeu-se e pediu perdão. </p>
<p>Brandon tornou-se o corvo-de-três-olhos, mas nunca foi Além Muro. Eleanor sabia o que lá havia e não deixaria o seu irmão/primo ir para lá. Eles recuperaram Sansa depois. Enviaram homens confiáveis e Brandon protegeu-os ao controlar toda a espécie de animais como espiões. Sansa regressou ao Norte e depois de um tempo – para se ajustar – tornou-se Rainha do Norte pois Brandon não queria o cargo. Mais tarde, ela ajoelhou-se e reconheceu Eleanor como sua Rainha. </p>
<p>A linhagem de Eleanor foi revelada quando – depois de autorizar a passagem do Povo Livre/Selvagens para o lado sul do Muro – os homens da Patrulha da Noite assassinaram-na. Eleanor foi colocada numa pira e esta foi acesa. Ela saiu de lá com um dragão pois Sam – um dos irmãos negros que se tornou o melhor amigo de Eleanor – decidiu colocá-lo com ela. Eleanor recebeu o ovo de Maestre Aemon e raramente deixava-o fora de vista. Os homens que assassinaram Eleanor foram executados do lado Norte do Muro e os seus corpos foram enviados a todos os lordes para provar que a ameaça dos Caminhantes Brancos era real.  O dragão foi um segredo que durou ate pouco antes da Batalha do Amanhecer em Winterfell quando Eleanor anunciou a sua verdadeira linhagem. </p>
<p>Joffrey estava morto. Assim como Tommen e Myrcella. Tudo aconteceu da mesma forma do Sul, tirando o facto que o Norte não estava sob o controlo dos Bolton e, por isso, dos Lannister. Stannis foi executado depois de queimar a sua própria filha viva e Ser Davos foi para Norte para ajudar na luta contra os mortos. Isso foi antes da Patrulha da Noite matar Eleanor. Foi então que Eleanor e Davos se conheceram e tornar-se próximos. Davos foi um dos primeiros a saber quem Eleanor realmente era e também um dos primeiros a declara-la sua Rainha.  </p>
<p>Ser Jaime veio para Norte com todo o Exército de Westerlands e com o seu irmão, Tyrion. Cersei ainda se recusou a ajudar, mas Jaime foi irredutível. Ele viu a ameaça e ia ajudar a derrotá-la ou morrer a tentar. Quando chegou a Winterfell, Jaime pediu perdão a Brandon depois de quase matá-lo e foi informado, na mesma conversa, da linhagem de Eleanor. Com todos os seus defeitos, Jaime sempre fora um verdadeiro cavaleiro e leal a Rhaegar. Ele era uma das pessoas mais leais a Eleanor e protegeu pelo resto da sua vida, incluindo da sua própria irmã gémea. Cersei foi executada depois da Guerra do Amanhecer ter sido ganha. Depois da Guerra, todos os Reinos reconheceram Eleanor como sua legítima Rainha. </p>
<p>Domeric Bolton foi o grande amor da vida de Eleanor. Eles conheceram-se por acidente e apaixonaram-se. Domeric estava a planear convencer o seu pai a deixá-lo casar com a Bastarda de Lord Stark, mas foi envenenado por Ramsay antes que o assunto fosse trazido á tona. </p>
<p>Ser Garlan Tryell era solteiro e não casado com Lady Leonette, da Casa Fossoway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>